1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network systems, and more specifically is directed toward a system and method for providing prepaid services and products via an Internet protocol (IP) network system and for allowing subscribers to review and manage their prepaid service accounts online and in real-time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prepaid services, especially prepaid communications services, such as 15 prepaid calling cards, paging, cellular, and Internet access, are becoming very popular in the consumer market. For example, prepaid calling cards are typically used by PSTN subscribers to place calls. Typically, a user or subscriber of a prepaid calling card initiates a phone call by calling a signaling agent, such as a communications station or server, via a toll-free number (800/888) provided on the prepaid calling card. The subscriber is then prompted to enter his home telephone number and an identification number (PIN) also provided on the prepaid calling card using a telephone keypad.
The signaling agent then proceeds to perform validation procedures to determine if the home telephone number matches the identification number using a lookup table stored within a database or if the identification number is valid. If the two numbers match or if the identification number is valid, then the signaling agent performs database queries to determine if the subscriber's account balance is more than a predetermined amount. If the account balance is more than the predetermined amount, then the signaling agent informs the subscriber of the length of calling time available and indicates to the subscriber to enter a number to be dialed. The signaling agent then proceeds to place the call by transmitting signaling messages to appropriate communications devices along a media path flow, i.e., the path through which call media streams are routed through the PSTN. If the account balance is less than the predetermined amount, then the signaling agent informs the subscriber that a call cannot be placed.
During the duration of the call, the signaling agent monitors the subscriber's account balance. If the account balance falls below the predetermined amount, the signaling agent transmits a message to the subscriber via the same media path flow as the path of the call media streams indicating to the subscriber the amount of available time. After the subscriber's account balance has been depleted, the signaling agent tears down the PSTN call by blocking the media path flow as described below.
In the PSTN, the call is torn down by the signaling agent transmitting a “switch-off” signaling message to a media agent or a routing station along the media path flow through which the call media streams are routed through. The “switch-off” signaling message disables the media agent to prevent the call media streams from being transmitted further along the media path flow. Hence, the PSTN call is torn down.
It is inconsequential if the signaling agent is or is not located along the media path flow, since in the PSTN, signals transmitted to or received from any one station (e.g., a server) can be directed to or received from a variety of other stations or servers within the network. Therefore, in a prepaid calling card scenario, whether or not the signaling agent is located along the media path flow, the signaling agent can effectively control call setup, the duration of the call based on the subscriber's account balance, and call tear down by directing signaling messages to the appropriate media agent or other routing station.
One method by which the subscriber can replenish the calling card is by accessing the signaling agent's web site and purchasing additional time by entering payment information, such as credit card information, identifying information, such as the calling card number, and the amount of calling time desired. The signaling agent then uses the entered information to sell additional calling time to the subscriber. The subscriber performs similar steps for purchasing other prepaid services, such as paging, cellular, and Internet access. That is, the subscriber typically accesses a plurality of web sites associated with a plurality of service providers to purchase additional time and/or units, e.g., paging time, cellular calling time, and Internet access time, or the subscriber calls each of the plurality of service providers to purchase the prepaid services.
The prior art systems and methods require the subscriber to contact each service provider to purchase additional prepaid services. That is, the prior art systems and methods do not bundle a host of prepaid services which can reduce delivery costs and which allows the subscriber to interact with only one service provider for all kinds of prepaid services. As such, typically, the subscriber needs to contact a different representative of the same service provider for each type of prepaid service, if the subscriber needs to purchase additional prepaid services for two or more services from the same service provider. Further, the prior art systems and methods for purchasing prepaid services do not offer the subscribers the capability to review and manage their prepaid services online and in real-time. The subscriber is typically notified of the amount of prepaid time and/or units available before initiating the prepaid service and just before the purchased time and/or units is almost depleted while using the prepaid service.
Further still, prior art systems and methods for providing prepaid services typically do not incorporate credit card processing and fraud screening of transactions. Additionally, the prior art systems for implementing prepaid services typically have a closed network architecture system, and hence the network architecture system cannot be used by potential customers of the service providers, such as wholesalers, online retailers, system developers and Internet service providers (ISPs), to brand their own prepaid services and offer these prepaid services to their customers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing prepaid services via an Internet protocol (IP) network system which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art systems and methods. Hence, a need exists for a system and method for allowing subscribers of prepaid Internet services to review and manage their prepaid service accounts online and in real-time. Further, a need exists for a system and method for bundling a host of prepaid services to reduce delivery costs and allow the subscriber to interact with only one service provider for all kinds of prepaid services.
Further still, a need exists for a system and method for providing prepaid services which incorporate credit card processing and fraud screening of transactions. Additionally, a need exists for a system and method for implementing prepaid services using an open network architecture system, where customers of the service providers, such as wholesalers, online retailers, system developers and Internet service providers (ISPs), can use the open network architecture system to brand their own prepaid services and offer these prepaid services to their customers.